


The Knight and His Prince Charming

by 2hyun_yoon



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyun_yoon/pseuds/2hyun_yoon
Summary: In which Na Jaemin is a modern day prince of Korea and the heir of the throne. His bodyguard, Lee Jeno is the quiet yet charming who became famous online because of his appearance. Modern day version of a not so fairytale love story.





	1. The Unexpected News

It was another boring day for Jaemin as he is on his way to a meeting with his parents, King Jaehyun and King Taeyong (yes, both of them are males and have the same royal title). Jaemin can only sigh in despair since he can't afford to not attend any of the royal meetings for he is the crown prince.

Don't get him wrong, Jaemin loves his title and he is thankful that he could serve his country but attending meetings can be tiring especially if they talk about practically the same things for the whole day.

**"You know, I could tell your parents that you are not feeling well."** a sudden suggestion by his personal bodyguard, Lee Jeno.

Lee Jeno. His right hand and pillar to lean on. In Jaemin's royalty but crazy world, he is the only one who could make him feel like he is just a normal boy.

They were introduced with one another when Jaemin was just 14 years old while Jeno was 16 years old that time. His fathers were worried about his safety and his social life so they got him someone around his age.

**"I can't do that Nono. You know how they are. They might make a big deal out of this."** As much as Jaemin wanted to just leave and rest, he can't. He doesn't want to disappoint his parents.

**"Okay but don't you dare complain to me if your head hurts Nana."** Hearing his nickname makes Jaemin's heart beat go faster. Jaemin doesn't know why and how since this nickname is also being used by his parents and his friends.

Jeno is the only one who has this effect.

As they arrive to the court room, Jaemin could feel the attention as they watch him step inside the room and take his seat next to his fathers.

He spotted his friends, Mark and Donghyuck, who are both working for his fathers as an apprentice in preparation for his coronation. He smiled at them and nod as he look around to see who are also part of the meeting.

Kim Dongyoung, his fathers' secretary walken in together with Moon Taeil who is one of the royal advisers and Seo Youngho who is the current palace representative.

**"May I have your attention please. We will now begin this meting."** Doyoung began and everyone turned to look ar him.

**"As we all know, the relationship between our nation and China is not that stable. We have spent years trying to find out what can we do in order to fix our relations with them."** King Jaehyun stated.

**"The royal advisers together with my husband has found a traditional solution. This may sound risky but our ancestors were able tonuse this way to maintain our relations to China."**

Jaemin looked at his father with questioning eyes. He knew that the palace is looking for solutions to maintain and strengthen whatever they have with China but he was not informed that they already found one.

**"This year, our Crown Prince is turning 20. After this celebration, he can now ascend the throne. At the same time, the Crown Prince of China is also turning 20. According to our sources, he will ascend the throne before the year ends. Now, this opportunity only happens once every generation so the palace is willing to take this risk to work with our relationship with them."**

Kings Jaehyun and Taeyong both looked at Jaemin at the same time as if they are apologizing to him. Jaemin is still confused with what is happening.

King Taeyong then stood up and said the words that Jaemin least expected to hear.

**"Both palaces agreed to arrange the marriage between Crown Princes Jaemin and Renjun to fully unify both nations."**

The room became completely silent and _the only thing you could hear is a heart shattering and the tears that is trying not to fall._


	2. I'm Here

**"Both palaces agreed to arrange the marriage between crown princes Jaemin and Renjun to fully unify both nations"**

Shock is understatement of what Jaemin feels right now.

 

He still can't completely understand what his father just said and all he could do right now is to stare at his parents.

 

**"This decision is too risky especially the princes are not acquainted with each other but this is tradition. If you have any concerns, raise them now."**

 

None of the palace officials dared to clarify anything for they are also shock to hear the plan.

 

Kings Jaehyun and Taeyong married for love.

 

When Jaehyun was still the crown prince, he met Taeyong who was the son of the late king's adviser. Their love story is famous and the whole nation accepted their relationship even if Taeyong was not from a royal family.

 

So hearing this plan from both Kings shocked everyone. They did not expect that the solution they came up with was marrying their only son to a royal stranger.

 

**"Is there any other solution aside from this your majesty? What if their relationship would not work out?"** Mark, the royal apprentice raised.

 

**"No, we haven't discussed any other solutions aside from this one and regarding their relationship, Prince Renjun is bound to visit the palace starting next week and he will stay here until Prince Jaemin celebrates his 20th birthday. This will give them enough time to know one another before their wedding. As for the date of the big day, we still have to discuss the details."** King Jaehyun answered.

 

Both Mark and Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with concern.

 

Jaemin was still spacing out after hearing the news.

 

**"If there are no other questions, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for coming. You may know continue your daily tasks."** Doyoung announces.

 

As the palace officials leave the room together with the kings, Mark and Donghyuck approached Jaemin.

 

**"Are you okay Nana? You have to talk to your fathers about this."** Donghyuck worriedly said to Jaemin.

 

**"I know but you know how they are. Once they made up their mind, there is nothing I can do but accept this fate."** Jaemin said as he stood up from his seat.

 

**"I am worried for you Nana. if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me or Mark, okay?"** Donghyuck said while pulling Jaemin for a hug.

 

Jaemin can only nod without saying anything.

 

On the other hand, Mark approached Jeno who has been standing at the back end of the room waiting for  ~~ _his_~~ Jaemin.

 

**"How are you Jen? It has been a while since we talked. We have a lot of catching up to do you know."**

 

Jeno who is staring at Jaemin shifted his gaze to Mark.

 

**"I am doing okay. I am kinda tired because of Nana's busy schedule but I can manage. I hope you and Hyuck are not overworking. I heard you guys stay at the palace library until late at night."**

 

Mark laughed softly as he hold Jeno's shoulders.

 

**"We are okay and it is part of our job. This is for Nana too you know. He will need all our help once he seats on the throne. But are you okay with the proposition? I know how you feel............"**

Mark was cut-off by Donghyuck's shout.

 

**"Yah Mark Lee, we need to go! We have a lecture today remember?"**

 

Both Donghyuck and Jaemin walk towards the other two boys.

 

**"Oh sht, you are right. Nana, you need to rest okay? We will see you after our schedules."**

 

Mark and Donghyuck waved their goodbyes as they leave the room.

 

Now, Jaemin and Jeno are the only ones left.

 

No one dared to talk. They remained standing and staring at each other's eyes.

 

Jeno released a sigh and pulled Jaemin to his arms as he rested Jaemin's head between his chest and shoulder.

 

**"You will be okay Nana. I am here.. I will not leave you"** Jeno whispered to Jaemin.

 

**"Nono, I can't marry someone I do not love and I am not ready yer. I still want to experience a lot of things. I want to fall in love with someone who loves me for me."**

 

Jaemin cried out as he encircled his arms around Jeno's waist and snuggle his head to Jeno's chest.

**"I know. We will figure this our with Mark and Hyuck. For now you have to rest."** Jeno replied while caressing Jaemin's hair and hoping that ~~_his_~~ Nana will be okay soon.


	3. Always

Jaemin could not sleep that night. He keeps thinking about all the possibilities that might happen to his life.

 

What if he marries Prince Renjun? Will they eventually fall for each other? Or is it going to be a marriage without love? Jaemin feels tired but every time he closes his eyes, he sees the sad eyes of Jeno.

 

Why Jeno? He doesn’t know why but he sees his future with Jeno and him alone.

 

“Do I like him? If I do, will he reciprocate my feelings? I don’t know what to do anymore” Jaemin whispers to himself while grabbing his phone.

 

Unknowingly, he dialed Jeno’s phone number and called him. Jeno on the other hand is already sleeping when he felt his phone vibrating.

 

Jeno looks at his phone and saw Jaemin’s caller ID.

 

“Nana, why did you call? Is there something wrong?” Jeno hurriedly said but there is no response and the only thing he could hear is Jaemin’s deep breathing.

 

Jeno waited for Jaemin’s response patiently. He knew that the younger is not good with being vocal about his feelings so the only thing he could do is to wait.

 

“Nono……. I can’t sleep… Can you come over here for a while and watch me just until I fall asleep?” Jaemin said on the other line and Jeno imagined Jaemin snuggling his pillow while saying this.

 

Jeno chuckled and got up from his bed then grabbing a jacket from his closet.

 

“I will be there Nana.”

 

Jaemin is nervous but at the same time excited. After having some thoughts about his possible feelings for his bodyguard / friend, he wanted to confirm it.

Not long after, there is a knock on Jaemin’s door and Jeno invited himself in.

 

“You should be sleeping by now.” Jeno reminded as he walk towards Jaemin’s bed.

 

“Eiiii….. I couldn’t sleep…. Can you cuddle me? Please Nono.” Jaemin cutely said to Jeno

 

Jeno only smiled and did not say anything but on the inside of his head, he is screaming about how cute his Nana is while asking for a cuddle.

 

Jaemin pulled Jeno to his side and wrapped his arms around his Nono. The only thing Jeno could do right now is to hold his Nana closer.

 

This is the scenario every time Jaemin could not sleep. He would always ask for a cuddle just for him to have his rest. However, something is different this time.

 

Jeno thought of what would it be like if Jaemin would ask his “soon-to-be-fiancé” for a cuddle and not him? What if Jaemin forgets about him? There are a lot of what-ifs he could think of right now.

 

“What are you thinking about Nono?” Jaemin asked while cutely looking at Jeno and playing with Jeno’s fingers.

 

“Am I the only one Nana?” Jeno suddenly asked.

 

“Only one to what?” Jaemin replied looking at Jeno curiously.

 

“The only one who could do this” Jeno straight forwardly asked Jaemin. He could not believe he is confident enough to ask this question, but he needed to know.

 

 Jaemin giggled and got up to pin Jeno below him before saying,

 

“Nono, you are my favorite hugger and I will not hug anyone but you. Besides, you are the only one who knows that I am a sucker for cuddles.”

 

After saying this, Jaemin hugged Jeno while still being on top of him. Jaemin wrapped his legs on Jeno’s waist and buried his head to his neck. Jaemin also took Jeno’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

“You are my Nono. All mine.” Jaemin cutely cooed as he dozes off to dream land.

 

“And you are my Nana. Always.” Jeno whispered while deeply blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please anticipate the other chapters. If you have any questions or suggestions, message me on Twitter: @nctjunguwu


End file.
